Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{5x + 7}{x} - \dfrac{9x - 2}{x}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $p = \dfrac{5x + 7 - (9x - 2)}{x}$ Distribute the negative sign: $p = \dfrac{5x + 7 - 9x + 2}{x}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-4x + 9}{x}$